


You're Mine

by EasyTiga



Series: Easy Tiga's Thirst Tweets [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Flirty Jared, Husbands, Jealous Jensen Ackles, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Possessive Jensen Ackles, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EasyTiga/pseuds/EasyTiga
Summary: Jensen knows that Jared is a flirt. It's just his nature, to flirt and lean on everyone. It's fine. The more he does it, the more Jensen gets to take it out of him in full later.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Easy Tiga's Thirst Tweets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935295
Kudos: 169





	You're Mine

Jensen's at this limit. He knew Jared was a flirt from the beginning, knew that he had no regards to personal space at all. It's half the reason they ended up getting together, Jared always finding a way to be just _there_ , in his space, imprinting on him, marking him before they even had their first kiss.

And when they did, all bets were off, clothes dragged off of skin, bodies twisting and turning, Jared's eyes rolling into the back of his head, bruises blooming on Jensen's back from the rough grips and drags of Jared's fingers into his flesh. It had been amazing, the snaring heat of Jared's body latching on to his cock for dear life, desperately milking everything that he had to give, the incoherent chants of his name in between gut-wrenching drags fueling the passion in his hips, giving him the drive to push on, fuck harder, deeper, faster, until Jared was shaking, unable to form sounds anymore, sweat coating his body, eyes blissed-out, lips wet and pliant as Jensen assailed them during those moments where he wanted to feel _all_ of Jared, mapping out both orifices as he went, already eager for the next time, and the time after that, until they eventually added a name to it--boyfriends, and then later, love, husbands, be-all and end-all.

It didn't stop Jared from flirting. Jensen didn't expect it to. It's part of who Jared is and, rationally he knows that he doesn't mean anything by it when he allows someone to linger a bit too long or makes comments about testing to see who the better kisser is, or jumping up into the few men larger than him so he can hang off them and be the _short_ one for a change.

Irrationally, it... Pisses. Him. Off.

Each time someone touches Jared, Jensen tenses, jaw going tight, eyes narrowing into slits at the person who dares to lay their hand where it shouldn't be, shouldn't ever be, but he stops himself. He stops himself because he has to, because he trusts Jared, doesn't want him to think that he actually believes he would ever cheat on him, but fuck if it doesn't mess him up, which is why he tells Jared's friends that he needs to borrow his husband for a bit, and then he's leading Jared to their bedroom for a _chat._

Jensen knows the second Jared does that _I’m so innocent_ face that he knows exactly why he dragged him up here, and that's what fuels Jensen to grab the collar of his shirt, bring him down to his height and bite a mark into the exposed strip of his shoulder, not stopping until his own teeth marks snarl back at him.

Then he's nipping and kissing a line up to Jared's ear to say, "I hope you had fun flirting, Jay, because I'm taking every single bit of it out of your ass."

Jared shivers at the words, and Jensen knows he could do whatever he wanted right now. And he knows what he wants, first, shoving Jared down to his knees, snatching a length of hair in his fist and grinding the hard line of his cock into Jared's face, letting him smell his arousal, the heady scent of it already making his husband moan with want, everchanging eyes staring up at him, pleading, willing to do anything.

It's beautiful. He's beautiful. Jensen gets his cock out of his pants, tucking his jeans and underwear under his balls. He brings Jared's face to them, letting him snuffle and lathe his tongue over the fleshy sacks as he slaps his thick cock on Jared's cheek, he sucks one into his mouth, Jensen's teeth sinking into his bottom lip at the light suction. Jared loves his balls, and it shows as he bathes them in warmth, humming around his treat.

Jensen leaks onto Jared's cheek, a fat glob sliding down to his lips, and Jared laps it up before it can go any further, groaning as Jensen buries his face in his balls, letting him scent him, taste all of it until Jared is whining in his throat, wanting to get his mouth on the main prize. And Jensen eventually needs it more than he wants to punish Jared for being a teasing shit, so he tightens his grip in his hair, pushes his head back and teases the slit of his cock over Jared's lips, letting him sweat a little, knowing he won't wrap his lips around it until Jensen says to.

When he tells Jared to suck, he practically vibrates, taking Jensen into his mouth, relaxing his throat to let Jensen fuck his cock in and out of him like they both want, hands on Jensen's thighs, his ass, bearing down with each wet gasp breaking through the corners of his mouth, spit dripping down his chin, cheeks hollowing, lips locked tight and eyes sealed shut in bliss as he takes the throat fucking like a champ, gagging on the harsh drives that almost make him leave his perch. Instead, he charges forward, Jensen’s cock bottoming out in his throat.

Jared breathes in what little air he can, holding Jensen there, fingers jerking on his ass, pushing him even deeper. Fuck, Jensen loves this man. Loves that he doesn't back down from anything, that he'll keep Jensen locked in his throat until the last second, tapping Jensen twice to let him know he needs to breathe. And Jensen pulls out slowly, lets him take in a breath before burying himself to the hilt again, Jared's body getting looser, throat contracting around the intrusion, eyes foggy and completely fucked, perspiration coating his entire, large frame.

Jensen amps up the pace then, says, "You wanted this, didn't you? This is why you're always letting people put their hands on you, get in your space, breathe on you. Because you know it's gonna lead to this, right?" Jared doesn't confess to it, but he swallows around his mouthful "I know that, and yet I let you rile me up anyway. And you know why it always comes to this, Jay?"

The cavern of Jared's throat is so moist now that the drag is meeting hardly any resistance, Jensen's cock sliding in and out like a hot knife through butter, the willing orifice accepting his length again and again. "It comes to this because you're mine, and I see them touching what's mine, I get a little jealous. I'm only human, after all. I can't break their teeth or key their car or blind them with acid, so this is the only way I can remind myself, them, and most importantly, you, that you. Belong. To. Me," Jensen finishes off with sharp snaps that have Jared moving one hand to reach for the button on his jeans, but Jensen's shoe lightly rests over it. "Oh, I don't think so. We'll get to that. You're not done here. And I'm just getting started, baby."

===

Later, Jensen has a self-satisfied smile on his face as Jared talks with a husky voice, clearing his throat every now and then, hips twitching as the plug shifts inside his ass. If Jared's friends notice he sounds like he swallowed glass and can hardly stand on his own two feet, they don't say anything about it. But Jensen knows, and Jared knows. That's what's important.

**Author's Note:**

> Check my twitter for future polls. You can vote and make suggestions for the option you want. :D 
> 
> https://twitter.com/JackleConda


End file.
